Sasori
Sasori is a character in the series. He is a red-haired puppet master who is quite talented, but also sometimes impatient. He is a member of Red Dawn, being tied as the third member to be introduced. Background Sasori's background is currently unknown. Appearance Sasori is rather short, but otherwise, his appearance is that of a normal member of the Red Dawn. He wears the Red Dawn robe properly, zipped the correct way without any add-ons. He wears blue ninja pants underneath the robe, but is unknown what he has under the robe that is over his torso. Inside of the robe, Sasori hides all sorts of scrolls to use in battle. He has red hair that is very busy and unkempt. Biography Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training Sasori's hologram can be seen while the Red Dawn discuss their plans. Red Dawn's Search Sasori was introduced with Red Dawn member Konan going to the Snow Village, looking for someone. Konan is walking slowly, and Sasori tells her to hurry up. Suddenly, snow ninja arrive, surrounding Sasori and Konan. Konan asks if they should fight, and Sasori replies with only if the ninja attack first. Instantly after Sasori says that, a ninja punches Sasori, not harming him however, but Sasori confirms the battle. The two Red Dawn members quickly dispatch of the snow ninja. But the ninja are revived, only as zombies this time. Sasori attempts to torch and stab the zombies, but it is to no avail. As the zombies stare deadly at Sasori and Konan, Sasori orders Konan to get out of the way, and proceeds to take out a giant puppet. Sasori controls the puppet and slaughters the zombies using four puppets. Konan states that whoever revived the ninja as zombies was a monster, and with that, a snow ninja named Kidoumaru appears, confirming himself the necromancer. Kidoumaru then states Sasori and Konan will die, and Sasori asks who he is. After the explanation, Konan tries to persuade Kidoumaru that the Red Dawn do not want to harm anyone, they just want someone. Kidoumaru simply ignores Konan, and consumes the power of Sasori's puppets and the bodies of the zombies. The puppets and bodies vanish, combining with Kidoumaru. Konan says she will deal with Kidoumaru, but yet again impatient, Sasori attacks Kidoumaru head on. Sasori shoots fire from his hand, but Kidoumaru tricks him and evades the attack, with a counterattack following. Sasori asks what Kidoumaru is doing, and Kidoumaru reveals that since he consumed the power and Chakra from the bodies and puppets, he now has seven other bodies to use. With one body already dead, six other bodies, resembling Kidoumaru completely, appear. Konan finishes her techinque, and slashes at Kidoumaru. Another body falls. One of the six bodies in the large group of Kidoumarus jumps to attack Konan, but a giant tornado appears around the six bodies and destroys them. With one body left, Kidoumaru transforms into his final self, which a demonic version of him with skin discoloration and horns. Sasori easily dodges a melee attack from Kidoumaru, but Kidoumaru unleashes a bow. Kidoumaru shoots a magical arrow at Sasori, which is supposed to turn him into a zombie. However, the attack doesn't always work, so Sasori is supposedly "killed" instead. Sasori fakes his death and reappears to save Konan from Kidoumaru's grasp. Sasori reveals his used his own puppet and cloned it to look like himself, since Kidoumaru's bodies were destroyed, the chakra he stole from the bodies and puppets were unleashed, and Sasori gathered the chakra stolen from his puppets. Sasori summons another puppet which slashes Kidoumaru, stunning him, and then summons his main puppet again, which carries a large rectangular-shaped structure. Suddenly someone appears and destroys Sasori's main pupet and the large structure, and reveals himself to be the Snow Village Leader, Captain Snow. Later, Sasori and Konan meet up with Hidan and Kisame, and they both tell each other the mission was unsuccessful for the both of them. Sasori's and Hidan's stories of what happened are actually the same, they won the trust of the leader, but suddenly a ninja appeared and told the leader the Red Dawn are planning on taking over each village. Konan asks if any of them think it's weird, but Hidan disregards it, and the team of four Red Dawn members return back to base. Techniques ]] Flamethrower Sasori can also shoot fire from his palm. It shoots out like a flamethrower, in a straight line, and somehow originates from his palm, possibly because Sasori controls puppets with chakra, and he can manipulate the chakra to do other things as well, including shooting fire from his hands. Equipment Puppets Sasori has the ability to summon several puppets. He can summon a giant puppet that sometimes carries a giant rectangular-shaped structure with it, as well as three other smaller puppets. These puppets are controlled by chakra, and without the chakra, the puppets cannot function at all. Currently, the main puppet is destroyed, it was destroyed by Captain Snow. Category:Characters Category:Red Dawn